1. Field
The present invention relates to processing real-time transducer data for the purpose of reducing the amount of information to be transmitted.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
The advent of highly capable microcontrollers, high energy density batteries, and ubiquitous cloud-computing has spawned a new age—the age of the Internet of Things (IoT). One application for IoT is the monitoring of various systems, from people to machines. A typical scenario involves outfitting the object to be monitored with sensors and having these sensors communicate, typically wirelessly, either directly to the cloud or via a gateway to the cloud. Once the data are in the cloud, various computational processes can be applied to the data to provide information to users.
As valuable as this new paradigm is, there are significant shortcomings with existing products and technologies that address the markets' needs.
What is needed is a low cost, extensible, sensing system that accommodates low power stream processing modules that can operate on real-time transducer data and extract information from it.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.